In the Beginning
Introductions The light in Yhwach's throne room was dim. Lit only by the sparse flames alight along the exterior walls. The patting of feet walking along the marble floors rung out quite loudly as the king watched the approach of his subject, Jugram Haschwalth. Haschwalth took his place, kneeling before the king's throne, awaiting a summons. "Has he answered my calls?" Yhwach asked in his deep voice, not looking up from the ground. "Yes, your majesty." Haschwalth replied, still kneeling. "He has obeyed and come as His Majesty has instructed." "You may rise, then, and bring the subject in." Yhwach commanded. Haschwalth did as told and rose to his feet; motioning to the shadows for the figure, whom remained concealed, to come forward. Slowly, another Quincy entered the light; Vladik Volkov, a former Stern Ritter in Yhwach's army. "So, you really have come." Yhwach mused to himself. "I trust that you know why I have summoned you here?" "I can only guess it is the same as our first meeting." Vladik replied, sharp tongued as always. "To ask me to join your Stern Ritter." "Hmph," Yhwach mused. "Partially, but not completely. You are different from the others, Vladik. You do not know what it is to be a Quincy, nor do you know anything of your own heritage." "You've told me this before." Vladik snapped, recalling the meeting with the king in his youth. "I am going to amend that here. It is time that I reveal to you the history of the Quincy. Then, and only then, will you understand why I have summoned you here." Yhwach replied, grinning menacingly. "Get on with it then." Vladik spat, drawing another amused grin from Yhwach. "As you wish..." Millenia Ago... 1,000 years ago... "Sire, sire!" a frantic man shouted running through the long throne room to the seated man. In the chair, long, dark hair hanging around his shoulders, was a much younger Yhwach. The king of Quincy raised his head, addressing the soldier with a mere stare. "What is it?" he barked, his deep voice echoing throughout the chamber. "The Shinigami have finally made a move sir!" the solider bellowed. "Genryūsai! He..." "So that is what I felt." Yhwach interjected, cutting the man off. "I thought I had felt the deaths of many Echt Quincy. So, those wretched Shinigami finally murdered the prisoners." The king stood to his full height, his billowing cloak falling down to encase him in a shroud of darkness. Stepping down from his throne, Yhwach released the willpower which kept it materialized, causing the throne to disintegrate into reishi once again. He walked just passed the kneeling soldier, snarling in frustration and outrage. "The fools," he cursed under his breath. "They would rather leave we humans out to die, than let us defend ourselves from the Hollows." "What... what will our response be, sire?" the man stuttered, turning slightly to view his king. "Stand, Jugram." Yhwach demanded. "Call a meeting of the Stern Ritter. We will not let this treachery go unpunished." "Yes, Your Majesty." Haschwalth, revealed to be the young man, replied. Old Wounds Run Deep